Witch Dreams
by Rakked
Summary: Set during the City Fall story arc. Kitsune's mind-altering magic is fraying with Leo's nightly dreams of his mother. She decides to banish those dreams with ones of her own making. Rated for adult situations. Not... not really romantic.


Warning: This story contains a non-consensual sexual encounter between Kitsune and Leonardo.

Night lay heavy on the stronghold of the Foot Clan, and Kitsune sat in darkness, eyes shut, body relaxed. She was not in Oroku Saki's bed; she had work to do.

The Shredder's new _chunin_ – the obedient, fierce lieutenant that she had promised him – was proving in some ways disappointing.

Hamato Leonardo had certainly exceeded expectations in some ways. His leadership under fire was impeccable, and his skill in battle was unquestionably immense. But there was something...

He hesitated at points one of his rank should never hesitate. He'd catch a glimpse of something and shudder; his voice faltered when it should be strong.

Perhaps she was wrong to have advised the Shredder not to let him kill. But no... it needed time, time and the long, grinding pressure of her own strange magic. Not long now before he would be transformed fully, a sword unsheathed in Oroku Saki's hand.

Her ears twitched. Leonardo was stirring in his sleep.

She got to her feet and glided down the corridors. She had cautioned the Shredder to place his bedchamber far from anyone else, knowing that her spells would be weakest when his subconscious mind shuddered in his dreams, the danger to morale if he cried out. Even so, it had been worse than she had anticipated.

His connection to his family was too strong. The situation was... precarious.

She pushed the sliding door to his room open.

He was on his side on his sleeping mat, his head shuddering on the stool he used as a pillow. Sweat poured down his face, and a low moan came through his clenched teeth.

Kitsune settled at his head, breathed out slowly, and reached down, searching his mind with her own.

There was a flash, and a glimpse into a sepia-tone world – the Japan of centuries ago. Flowers, a soft glance, and a presence overflowing with love and shot through with regret and pain. Kitsune's lip twitched up - she didn't permit herself to snarl. Her hand hovered over the shaking _chunin_'s forehead as he dreamed.

"His mother?" The words hissed softly between her teeth. "No wonder the spell is fading."

She had no idea that his ancient soul had asserted itself to that degree, that he could actually remember his past life. It was much worse than she'd realized.

Fortunately, she had come prepared.

At a gesture, lamps flashed into light around the spartan room, sending strange shadows coiling and writhing across the floor. She lifted a wooden bowl in her right hand, and blew the steam from it into Leonardo's face.

"Ahh, _chunin_," she said as his eyelids fluttered, the phantasmagoria of his fever-ridden brain shifting to darkness. She tapped his forehead. "You can't hide from me in sleep."

She gripped his cheeks with her left hand, forcing his mouth open, and poured the smoking potion down his throat. He choked, his body jerking as he unconsciously swallowed.

Kitsune stood up. Her fingers tightened around his neck, pulling him into a sitting position, and he shuddered as he awoke. Her teeth shone in the light of her mystic lamps.

"K-Kitsune," Leonardo gasped, "I…"

"Be silent, Leonardo," she purred, standing tall and straight at his feet.

Her robe hit the floor, and Leo's eyes widened.

"I'm going to drive that bitch out of your dreams forever…"

His gaze flicked left and right, trying not to look at her nakedness, at her sleek, pale skin glowing in the firelight.

She slowly raised her mask, covering her predatory look, and light shone from her eyes and the designs on the polished fox-face.

"Look at me, _chunin_," she said, and her voice resounded in his head, snapping his attention to her.

His heart skipped a beat, and he instinctively crawled backwards, bumping his stool away and backing against the cold wall as she stood over him. His heart was racing uncontrollably.

Kitsune stroked her smooth belly. "Your master would slaughter you if he saw this, Leonardo," she said, her fingers pressing against her skin. "He's planted four of his own sons in me, did you know that?"

She was crouched over him, terrifying and lovely, her voice ringing from the fox mask. Behind her, three phantom tails curled and waved languidly. Her fingers touched his cheek, and he moaned.

"I share the Shredder's bed, Leonardo." She straddled his thigh, and her womanhood was wet and warm against him as her hips moved, sliding over his hard muscle. "He takes me every night. Drives my body into the sheets, makes me whimper for him..."

The young ninja made a strangled sound, his whole body shaking.

Kitsune's fox mask was next to his head, and the mask was her face, and her tongue slid over his skin to taste the salt of his sweat.

"Does that arouse you, Leonardo, my pretty little thing?"

His body stiffened from the pain of keeping his erection hidden, and she laughed, a throaty sound that vibrated through him. Her hand stroked the opening in his tail, and a tingling shock sizzled up his spine as he unleashed himself.

Kitsune licked him again as his cock slid out into her hand. She squeezed his length. "You're bigger than your master, Leonardo," she whispered. "You're going to reach parts of me he never could. Have you ever wondered if you could father a child?"

Leo's eyes were rolled up until the pupils were almost invisible, Kitsune's drugs and body and her low, seductive voice rendering him half-paralyzed.

"P-please, I don't..." he begged, and she slid up his leg until the petals of her pussy were rubbing over his thick cock.

"Your body says otherwise."

Leo lifted a hand to push her away, and she pressed it to her breast. A low, churring groan came from his mouth, and she lifted her hips and slid his cockhead between her pussy lips.

"Kitsune!" he sobbed, a tear shaking free, making a trail in the sweat on his cheek. She gripped his chin, turned his eyes to her, and pushed her mouth hard against his as she lowered herself.

His teeth ground together as the liquid heat of her surrounded him, squeezing, silky and wet. Kitsune licked her lips as she settled down, moving her hips, acclimating herself to his size.

"Nothing more to say, Leonardo?" she breathed. "Now I'm going to give you a better dream."

Leo's unfocused eyes locked on her form, and she shimmered and shifted. It was Kitsune the witch riding him, her cunt fiery hot on his virgin member; it was a three-tailed fox, it was...

"Mother?" he croaked, his heart buckling.

Tang Shen's face contorted in an evil mockery of a smile. "You are not my son," she said, her voice coiling in his ears like a snake. "How dare _you_ dream of _me_?" Her body moved against his, he could see his cock sliding in and out of her, and he struggled to get away, but she was holding him tightly, her breasts against his plastron, and she was Kitsune, and her nails scraped his shell as she rocked with him.

"You're going to dream about me from now on, Leonardo," she said, and he didn't know when his hands had moved to her hips, when his body had started thrusting up into her. Her breath was hot on his neck, he could hear his pounding heart, there was a tense feeling building within his phallus...

"Ahhh, yes," she breathed, her voice shaky at the edges from her own pleasure as she felt his seed splashing into her body. "So little control, my _chunin_. What would your master say?"

She pulled herself off him, and more of his seed spurted over his shell, staining the black wrappings of his arms as they fell to his belly and he curled forward, the empty pleasure of his release mixing with the unbearable pain in his chest.

Kitsune bent to gather her robe. When she turned back to Leonardo, he was curled on his side, shuddering, his eyes wide and unseeing.

"Sleep well, _chunin_," she said. "This was just a dream."

"Just... a dream..." he repeated, rocking back and forth.

As the door shut behind her, he felt ghostly fingers touching his face.

"My son, my son, what have they done to you?"

"Mother, I f-failed, I'm so lost, I..."

"No, Leonardo, shh..."

Kitsune's image faded from his aching eyes as Tang Shen gathered her dreaming son to herself and wept softly over his shaking form.


End file.
